This research is designed to test the hypothesis that a short term intervention program for family members of patients dying of cancer, initiated prior to the patient's death and continued for six months after the death, can alter bereavement outcomes. 160 terminal cancer patients and their families will be the subjects in this research and are being seen at two institutions. As patients and families are seen they are extensively pre-tested with a variety of psychological, social, and health measures, assigned to either an intervention or a control group. Patients and families in the intervention group are seen by psychiatric social workers trained and supported by a physician, psychiatrist, and psychologist. Six months following the death of the patient, when intervention is terminated, both the intervention and control groups will be retested to evaluate their functioning. They will continue to be re-evaluated every six months for two years. Patterns of response and the interactions of family members during the terminal stages of the cancer patient's illness will be related to bereavement outcomes over time. The research will lead to improved identification of vulnerable families and family members and to refinement of crisis intervention techniques for families of terminal cancer patients.